at least we're unforgettable
by janeisnotonfire
Summary: "Potter, there are rules about how to interact with your Hogwarts rival, you idiot." - - - jamesii/katalina. all-dialogue, drabble collection, for lolly. please don't favourite without reviewing, and please review if you read.
1. jamesiikatalina so you come here often

**a/n 1. **i don't even know. trying an all-dialogue drabble-y thing. oc is katalina smith. i'll introduce her in an actual fic, soon.

this is for lolly, because she makes me laugh and she seems to think i'm funny.

* * *

_jameskatalina / "so, you come here often?"_

* * *

"So, you come here often?"

"..."

"..."

"Potter, did you just _hit _on me?"

"Uh..."

"Fuck, Potter, there are rules about how to interact with your Hogwarts rival, you idiot."

"... Smith?"

"No fucking shit."

"Language, Smith."

"Face, Potter."

"My face is beautiful, thank you very much."

"As is my language."

"You could at least swear in a prettier language."

"I do apologise. Vas-te faire foutre."

"Much better."

"..."

"..."

"So, do you come here often?"

"Somebody's desperate."

"Or handsomely inquisitive. That works, too."

"I think not, Potter. I'm not drunk enough to declare you handsome yet."

"That's okay. I can fix that."

"You're quite dedicated to this endeavour."

"What can I say? Hogwarts was a long time ago. I was an idiotic teenager. Now I'm an idiotic twenty-two year old, true, but I'm also a Quidditch player, getting drunk in a bar, next to another beautiful Quidditch player, who knows exactly how much of an idiot I used to be and hasn't castrated me yet."

"The thought is tempting."

"I imagine it is."

"So what, I'm meant to believe that you've changed?"

"No, but you're meant to believe that alcohol paid for by a rival is a good turn of luck."

"I can do that."

* * *

**a/n 2. **it's probably a bit of an illegible mess, but if you've stuck through this long, a review would be super appreciated.


	2. jamesiikatalina bludger

**a/n 1.** okay, so this is short and was written really quickly, EW, but hopefully it doesn't suck beyond measure. this collection is decidedly **non-linear**, and while all of the works of fiction in this collection will all have happened in the same universe, they're not all in order, and some may relate to others directly, and others may be read stand-alone. they will not all be these two, they're just the two that were yelling at me to write them one of their damn scenes. sigh. temperamental characters, evidently my forte.

and i'm basically making up these prompts as i go along, so feel free to request a prompt in a review, **provided** the review has a bit of feedback, too. prompt may not necessarily be attributed to these two. don't give huge prompts, though; these aren't full out fics, they're a collection of mainly drabble-like tales - all-dialogue would be hard with long prompts too, ngl.

* * *

_jamesiikatalina / bludger_

* * *

"You utter_ wanker_."

"Thank you for that stunning character assessment, Smith. It really brightened my day."

"You absolute idiot. What were you _thinking_? Nothing, I suspect, as per usual."

"You could always _thank_ me."

"And why would I do that, Potter?"

"Uh, how about because _I took a fucking bludger to the stomach for you?_"

"I didn't ask you to!"

"My deepest apologies. Next time there's a bludger hurtling towards your head at twenty miles an hour and you're facing the other direction, I'll make sure to send in an application as to whether I should save you or not."

"Don't be ridiculous; bludgers go at least twenty-five miles an hour."

"..."

"..."

"_That_ was what you got from that? Not my rising prowess in sarcasm, nor my subtle reminder that I saved you? Just a Quidditch technicality?"

"Quidditch is more important than your sarcastic qualities and my life."

"…"

"..."

"Quidditch is not more important than your life, Smith."

"I beg to differ. I'm brilliant, yeah, but Quidditch has lasted for centuries, and it damn well will for centuries to come. I'm going to die before Quidditch does, and that's how it goes."

"Doesn't make your life less important."

"Whatever."

"…"

"..."

"You guys won the match, didn't you? Won't your team be wondering where you are?"

"..."

"Smith? Won't they?"

"..."

"..."

"Well… maybe. We didn't win, so they're not too-"

"You didn't win? How did you not win? I fell out of the damn sky, which basically renders Gryffindor useless!"

"Yeah, well, genius, in case you haven't noticed, you're in the Hospital Wing, not the bloody Quidditch Pitch, so obviously _somebody _moved you."

"…"

"..."

"You forfeited the match to take me to the Hospital Wing? Are you fucking mental, Smith?"

"Occasionally, I wonder. I think Al spun it to the professors so that we can have a rematch in a few weeks instead of a straight forfeit. It's on, Potter."

"Bring it, Smith."

"You know it. On that cheerful note of your imminent defeat, I have to go because the bitch- I mean, Madame Chang, is coming and she looks mad. Guess I'm not meant to stay here after curfew? Awkward."

"Don't die before the rematch, Smith. I need a worthy adversary."

"You're the one in a hospital bed."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, geni- damn. You're gone. Fucking hate it when you get the last word."

"…"

"..."

"..."

"Thanks for potentially giving up the game for me, Smith."

* * *

**a/n 2.** yeah, i know, it would have been way more "omg!1!11!1!" if she thanked him for taking a bludger for her as opposed to her yelling at him for it and him saying thanks for her forfeiting even though she wasn't around to hear it, but that wouldn't make sense with the characters. they're stubborn little tossers.

also, dramatic endings are clearly not my forte, so this type is better for me. i think. tell me what _you_ think in a review, s'il vous plaît? please do review, it makes me super chuffed, and please don't favourite without reviewing! xoxox


End file.
